1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a motor control and, more specifically, to a motor control that is configured to track the position of a piston in a motor.
2. Background of the Invention
Motors that include a piston actuated or energized to move within a piston chamber to perform mechanical work are known. Further, control systems for controlling the actuation of the piston within the piston chamber are known. In one example, a photoelectronic sensor is configured to generate a signal when the piston reaches one end of the piston chamber. In the present example, the signal generated by the photoelectronic sensor is a digital signal that provides only discrete, discontinuous position data when the piston has reached the end of the piston chamber.
In another example, a magnetic hall sensor is disposed on a circumferential wall that defines the piston chamber and a magnet is coupled to the piston. In the present example, the hall sensor functions similarly to the example above, wherein the hall sensor generates a discrete signal when the magnet passes by the hall sensor to determine an instantaneous position of the piston as it passes by the hall sensor. For some applications, such discrete data is sufficient for satisfactory control the motor.
However, other applications require or at least could be benefitted by greater precision and reliability in controlling the actuation of the piston within the piston chamber. In such applications, improved tracking of the piston is one consideration to facilitate the greater precision and reliability in controlling the actuation of the piston. The present disclosure is directed to such a control with improved tracking of a piston.